Theres A First For Everything
by hypersonicsupersonic
Summary: Follow the school years of Bianca Robinson, a muggle-raised half-blood. watch how she causes trouble withing the wizarding world when she spills her secrets. EvilDumbles and some minor Ron,GinnyBashing. Alive James P! Alive Lily Potter Rated M to be safe. Updates will occur when ive finished, no sooner or later. All reviews will be read and ideas are welcome.


**Disclaimer – I do not own harry potter. Just the plot and OC'S**

Chapter one

Bianca giggles quietly. Think of all the fun we're gonna have doing pranks now we can learn to use our magic properly. She whispered to her best friend Malinda, whilst waiting to be sorted.

I know. She whispered back. I still can't believe you never told me about all this before.

Oh come now. Bianca said rolling her eyes. Would you have believed me if I did

Oh yeah, good point. She blinked owlishly.

Pairs, Malinda

Here I go. Malinda said under her breath nervously as she walked towards the stool to be sorted.

Slytherin. The hat shouted after several minutes

Malinda flashed a grin in Bianca's direction as she walked to the Slytherin table.

I wonder who's next. Bianca thinks

Robinson, Bianca

Well that answers my question.

But as she stepped forward, nerves started to take over. A string of what ifs went through her mind. What if I didn't get sorted into Slytherin and be with Malinda and Draco. What if the hat shouted out who I really was in surprise? I don't want Draco to hate me. He already thinks I'm weird for being muggle raised, despite knowing me for 3 years. Even if said muggles are pretty high up in politics and is often seen around Malfoy Manor. Bianca couldn't help but think back to the departure of the first meeting.

*flashback*

Where are we going Father? Asks 8 year old Bianca

We have been invited to dine with one of the prime ministers associates. He answered. They are very important people, or so I've heard. Therefore you will need to be on your best behaviour. I know you will but I thought I had better say it.

Who are thy Father? She asked, curiosity building up within.

Their surname is Malfoy. He answered with distaste.

Oh, she replied, recognising the name from her past.

*end of flashback*

Would my biological family hate me for being in Slytherin for every member has been a Gryffindor. At this thought darkness came as the hat was put on her head.

Hmmm, what do we have here? Came a voice in her head. How peculiar, someone who knows and sees Dumbledore for who he really is. One of the perks of having photographic memory. Oh? What's this? That's a big secret you have there. Are you sure you can keep it to yourself?

I have managed to keep it to myself for the last 3 years. a few more will not make a difference.

Ahh, but don't you think someone should know about it. They may be able to help with that plan of yours.

If anyone, mostly dumbles, finds out my identity too soon, all my efforts will be for naught, for they, meaning his followers would ensure that the plan will fail. Others will either turn hateful towards me or use my family name for their selfish purposes. No its better if I carried out my plan by myself until I can find trustworthy people to confine in.

Well if you're sure

Hurry up and put me in Slytherin

And if I don't?

Well, I could always turn you all pink and fluffy

Well in the case….SLYTHERIN

Most of the students at Slytherin table sat in shock and their faces full of horror as Bianca made her way to the table. They were all wandering what was going on. They didn't just get one muggle born, they got two. However, when one of the more vocal slytherins decided to try and scare the two girls into submission, he quickly got put in their place by Bianca and learned a very valuable lesson. Never mess with a redhead.

Now listen up mudbloods. I don't know how these sort of things work in muggle schools, nor do I care to know, but here in Slytherin mudbloods are scum and they have to do what their betters say, when they say.

I'll have you know I am a half-blood. Bianca replied coldly. And im not someone you want to be messing with. So as I'm nice and thoughtful, I'm going to warn you just this once. Mess with me or anyone I make friends with, whether they are in Gryffindor or hufflepuff , I will personally see to it that you are humiliated in a way that you will not want to show your face in public ever again. By the end of the rant, Bianca was talking so loud that the whole hall had heard enough to get what the conversation was about. Realising the volume of her voice, she continued in a calmer and quieter tone. Now if you don't mind shutting your trap, I would like to eat my meal in peace.

Although she didn't realise it the time, Bianca had shocked the entire school and had a little if not a lot of respect from most of the students and staff. After all, when have there been a nice Slytherin?

In order to end the silence that had hold of the Slytherin table Bianca turned to draco to start a conversation. So Draco, who is the goody goody at this school?

Apon realising where the conversation was going, Draco gave a small grin and proceeded to point out all the goody goodys to Bianca.


End file.
